This Is The Last Night
by Wolf Of The darkened Skies
Summary: the one word leon doesn't want to hear from cloud is goodbyeNot From Wolf Of The Darkened Skies It's His BF!


Okay, just to let you know this is not Wolf Of The darkened Skies, it's his bf. I'm just doing a fic to say thanks to him, and of course he's been through a lot lately so I thought heck, he needs a break. I'm using his account because this is a onetime thing. So this is for the real Wolf Of The Darkened Skies, C. Rex Cunning, love ya, kiddo.

Summary - The one word Leon didn't want to hear from Cloud was goodbye...

xxx

You come to me with scars on your wrist

You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this

Leon walked into Cloud's room and saw the blonde staring out the window. "I wondered why you weren't out helping us." Leon muttered as he walked over to the blond. Cloud turned around and nodded at Leon, "I'll be out in a minute." Leon nodded and walked away; turning his head to look at Cloud he knew instantly that the blond was upset.

I just came to say goodbye

I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine

But I know it's a lie

Leon saw Cloud walk over to the restoration group and frowned. The blonde wore a pained look. "What's up?" Leon asked, walking up to the blonde. He cared about his friend dearly, so when Cloud was upset he wanted to know what was wrong. "I'm leaving for a while."

This is the last night you'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know

I'm everywhere you want me to be

The brunette frowned heavily, looking the blonde in the eye to see if he was joking or telling the truth. "Why?" Cloud shook his head. "I need to sort a few things out." Leon loosened his grip on the blonde's shoulders and stepped back. "Whatever." Leon growled as he walked away, Cloud walked in the opposite direction towards the Gummi Port.

The last night you'll spend alone

I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go

I'm everything You need me to be

Leon tossed and turned in his bed, he knew that Cloud going would affect him but not this much. He clenched his hand and punched his bed. "Damn you, Cloud."

Elsewhere the blonde wasn't having much luck either. He stared up towards the ceiling in the hotel at Traverse Town. "Damn you, Leon."

Your parents say everything is your fault

But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all

Leon yawned and poured himself some coffee from the coffee maker. Last night was the worse night he possibly could have. It was worse than the night after he lost everything in Balamb Gardens. The scarred warrior rubbed his forehead and sighed, he was getting a headache just thinking about it.

I'm so sick of when they say

It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine

But I know it's a lie

Cloud wandered aimlessly around Traverse Town; seeing there was no Heartless to kill he was bored stiff. He had stiff muscles and an aching back from a terrible night sleep. Oh why couldn't he sleep?! The blonde blinked when he saw a flash, then stepped back when he saw something he didn't need at the moment. "Heya spike! How ya doing?"

This is the last night you'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know

I'm everywhere you want me to be

Leon leaned against the bailey wall, looking up at the pink and orange clouds of the setting sun. "Why did you leave Cloud?" Why do you leave me, my love?

The last night you'll spend alone

I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go

I'm everything You need me to be

The last night away from me

Cloud stared at the ghostly figure. "Zack?" the black haired SOLDIER grinned. "See you didn't get a good night sleep. What did I tell you? Sleep more then you should and you won't sleep well at all." Cloud rolled his eyes. "I know, Zack. I'm just having a bad time at the moment." The ghost hovered over and wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulder. "What's up? Tifa giving you grief? Aerith getting on your nerves? Yuffie hitting you with her ninja star? Cid swearing too much?" Cloud rolled his eyes. "No, and now you're just acting stupid." Zack faked hurt. "Aww spike! I though you liked the stupid me?" Cloud sighed. "That's not what I meant." Zack grinned and punched the blonde on the shoulder. "So what is it then?" Cloud slumped against the wall and gripped his head. "It's Leon."

The night is so long when everything's wrong

If you give me your hand

"What about him? Leon getting on your nerves? No wait don't tell me. He beat you bad in a sparring match?" Cloud growled. "Zack, listen to me." The blue-eyed spirit stopped all movement and stared at his young friend. "I think I've fallen in love with him, but I don't want him to fall into the darkness, my darkness." The ghost exhaled noisily and slouched next to his old buddy. "Well, if you've fallen in love Cloud then I don't think you're that dark. What was it you yourself said? If you don't love then you are pure darkness. I think you just need to let go of past, and so does Leon."

I will help you hold on

Tonight

Tonight

Leon heaved a deep sigh as he walked back to Merlin's place. He walked up the stairs and into his small room. Dumping his jacket and top on the chair he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his boots off, collapsing on the bed and falling to sleep instantly

This is the last night you'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know

I'm everywhere you want me to be

As Leon rested on his bed, a dark figure moved into the room and towards the bed. Sitting on the edge, he wiped away the brown stands of hair away from the brunette's closed eyes. Smiling softly, he placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's forehead. This roused the man from his deep slumber, making Leon turn over and stare up at the culprit who woke him. The brunette still thought he was dreaming, until he felt the same pure soft lips touch his in a passionate lock.

The last night you'll spend alone

I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go

I'm everything You need me to be

When the lips pulled away Leon looked up and smiled. "I knew you would come back." The blonde warrior smiled innocently and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm sorry I left you in the first place. I needed to come to terms with my feelings." Leon nodded and pulled the young warrior in a warm embrace. "Thank you, Cloud."

I won't let you say goodbye

And I'll be your reason why

The next morning Leon woke up and saw the small bundle in his arms, kissing the blonde on the forehead he watched Cloud wake up blearily. "Morning." Cloud smiled and shyly kissed Leon. Leon returned the kiss with a little bit more pressure. "Morning." Cloud mumbled against the brunette's lips. "I love you." Leon breathed when they drew apart. Cloud smiled and pecked Leon on the lips. "I love you too."

The last night away from me

Away from me

xxx

Well? What do you think? I hoped you enjoyed C.R.C because it took me ages (not really, but hey nobody was counting) I want to say thanks to Demon – Roxy for proof reading and helping me find a song! And I hope you enjoyed it Rexy. Love you to bits!!!


End file.
